Memories Forgotten
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Rated for later chapters. li never comes back. sakura becomes the top model for Madison's company. Madison hires a bodygaurd to protect sakura. What will happen?
1. Prologue

Memories forgotten

By Chikara-Yuy

_**Okay this is my new fic thought up on the spur-of-the-moment-type of thing.**_

_**This is strictly cardcaptor Sakura. I really worked hard on this and it took me a long time to write it!**_

_**I stayed up all night to type up the first chapter so I would not forget it.**_

_**Now my Yami will do the disclaimer!**_

_**Scc: My Hikari does not own cardcaptors and never will.**_

_**Chikara: well yeah. Wish I did though.**_

_**Muse of fire: Yeah if she did own it she would kill off that annoying prat, I call Tori!**_

_**Scc: Oh and she does own this story.**_

_**Chikara: thanks you guys.**_

_**All: now on with the fic!**_

Sakura let her long hair drift down her back.

She was sixteen now, and had changed a lot. She was taller than she had been in the 5th grade.

She was now the height of 5/1. Not to tall and not too short in her words

Sakura walked over to her window and leaned on the sill with a sigh.

Kero was at Madison's for the night so she could be alone to think.

Sakura was happy for that; she gazed high at the stars and thought about something.

More like someone, she thought angrily. Li though he had promised had never come back.

Sakura though had not given up on him she would not do that. Sakura pulled herself back through the window and closed it cutting off the chilling air of the night. She then sat herself at her desk and proceeded to write a letter to Li.

Dear Li,

I know we have not seen each other for a long time, You did break your promise to me,

Do you even remember it? No you probably don't not that I care now anymore.

I decided to move on with my life though no one will ever take your place in my heart.

And no one can. I guess that I will wait for you Li shoran and I hope you in turn will wait for me.

I will always care for you,

Love, Sakura Avalon.

Sakura dropped the pen and whipped the oncoming tears form her face. She took the letter into her hands and stuck it in the drawer of her desk to be mailed sometime within the week.

Years later

Madison smiled at her model, and set her in the correct pose for the Photographer

They were doing an indoor scene for this model her name was Nikita. Madison had chosen her as one of the extra models for the issue she would put out for this month.

After a few pictures just to make sure, they had extras. Nikita was excused.

"Time for the outdoor photos!" Shouted Madison in a business like way. Soon enough they made it to the Garden that Madison had rented for the day. "Ying Fa! Come on your up!" She shouted using her friend's professional name. "Madison you know I told you to call me by my real name!" Shouted the girl.

We have been friends forever cousins even so I insist you stop teasing!

Madison smiled at her "I know, I know! I am just calling by the name you decided that the world would call you when you became my top model!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "You made me your top model."

"Yes, and I know I made the perfect choice now let's get rolling!" said Madison

Sakura stood in the dress she was to where in the photo; it was a dress Madison had made for her.

A Chinese number, it was a beautiful shade of dark emerald green with gold lining. In addition, on the front of it was the picture of a Phoenix. Sakura sat down on the marble bench and was positioned in the right way by Madison. One man ran quickly over and put a pink Sakura blossom into her hair and handed her one red rose, he then positioned her hair right while Madison directed him. Sakura's now very long hair was halfway thrown over her shoulder while the rest flooded from behind her to make a soft cushion. The rose bushes behind her were of all different colors and behind that was a beautiful waterfall.

Sakura had seven different pictures taken of her there. One where she was on the bench releasing a white dove into the air, another of her sitting in a Sakura blossom tree, and one last one with a young man lifting her out of the tree.

Madison soon sent her home and promised to send Sakura copies of the pictures.

Sakura much to Madison's displeasure drove herself where ever she needed to go, and she also told Madison she would feel uncomfortable being driven every where when she was capable of doing it herself.

Once she reached home, Sakura noticed something was wrong.

One: her door was slightly ajar.

Two: her lights were one where as she had turned them off before leaving.

And three: there was a package in front of her door.

Sakura gently picked it up and rushed inside to make sure nothing had been taken and no one was there.

Sakura went and checked her bedroom, bathroom, guestroom, kitchen, living room, library, den, and back yard for anyone who should not be there. She did not find anyone there or any thing missing, but things had been moved around.

Sakura felt very worried about this and then quickly called Tori over, knowing that if she called Madison her friend would probably call the entire police department and the bomb squad.

The last time she had called, she had about thirty police officers combing her house and going through her things.

Sakura listened tot he dial tone and heard Tori's voice over the line.

This is the Avalon residence Tori Avalon speaking.

Tori started Sakura.

"Imuto? What's wrong?" questioned Tori hearing the worry in his sister's voice.

Since their father's death two years ago he had always been worried about his sister even more than usual sometimes.

"Tori someone broke into the house again..."

"I will be right over Sakura-chan. Stay there okay?"

"All right Tori."

Sakura hung up the telephone and sat down in the living room.

She knew that her brother could call Madison and not have the entire police squad sent there.

Soon enough Sakura heard two cars pull up and she reached the door first before her brother could start pounding on it.

Tori hugged her and walked in with Madison behind him.

"I already checked through the house." said Sakura quickly before Tori could ask her if she wanted him to look.

Tori nodded his head and saw the open box on the coffee table.

"More pictures?" Sakura nodded to her brother's question. After they had sat down and Sakura had fixed some tea for all of them. Madison spoke up. "Sakura-chan this is the last straw. I am getting you a bodyguard."

Sakura quickly glanced up at Madison. "But-"

"No butt's about it Sakura-chan! Your house has been broken into three times."

"You are Tokyo's most known face for goodness sake! What if someone were to brake in while you were home and asleep?!" Sakura didn't say anything she of course was the mistress of the cards and had her guardians but they weren't always there. She knew Madison was right.

"Okay Madison."

Madison nodded and picked up her cell phone from the Coffee table. Soon enough she was talking to someone about getting the best bodyguard available.


	2. The body gaurd

Memories forgotten

By Chikara-Yuy

Chapter 2: The body guard

A young man sat in the back seat of a plane and watched the older man three seats in front of him it was his mission to intercept this man and take his place, and he would do it without fail. **_(AN: guess who!)_**

At the airport

Sakura sat in a chair at the Airport, it seemed that the bodyguard Madison had gotten hold of had been visiting Hong Kong because of a death in the family she said it had been his brother. Sakura sighed and leaned back she then heard a small voice yell "Mommy! Mommy where are you?!" Sakura sat up to see a young girl standing close to where she was standing just about to burst into tears.

Sakura sat up and walked over to the girl crouching in front of her.

"Shhh... its okay little one." Said Sakura quietly. The little girl went into Sakura's open arms.

"Will you help me find my mommy pretty lady?" said the tiny girl.

Sakura nodded to the child "Okay what does your mommy look like?" asked Sakura.

"Tall, every one says I look like mommy." The little girl said.

Sakura nodded and started to look for a tall woman with dark raven hair like that of the child.

Excuse me? said a polite voice. The man spoken to turned to the younger one. Yes-? The younger one easily knocked him out and they disappeared unseen. Later the same man appeared again and looked about.

He then spotted his charge only a few feet away a child in her arms. He frowned at that he had heard she was unmarried, nonetheless he walked towards her.

Sakura looked about and finally spotted a frantic looking woman standing on a chair looking about.

Sakura walked towards her and the woman spotted her and ran towards her.

"Oh miss!!" She cried taking the child, which let a shriek out upon seeing her mother.

"Oh thank you miss!" The woman smiled to Sakura and Sakura bowed to her "It was a pleasure to help."

Sakura watched the mother walk away with her daughter and turned only be grabbed by her arm. Sakura turned to the person and snatched her arm away and turned to run and she ran smack into someone else Sakura by looking at this person's face knew that he wasn't here to help her.

But before much could happen someone knocked one of the men out and managed to get sakura easily away from the man behind her.

The man seeing his partner down ran not until after giving the man who had helped her a venomous look.

Sakura turned to the man and smiled" I presume you are my new body guard?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Ying Fa."

"Call me Sakura."

"O-Okay Sakura."

Sakura smiled again at the man and said "Okay we should leave now do you have your bags?"

"Yes."

Sakura nodded to him and looked him up and down.

He was a lot taller than she, by at least two heads was, and he had messy brown hair.

His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses and he was wearing a black suit.

He had only two suitcases with him and he was smirking slightly at her. Sakura seeing the smirk blushed lightly. Okay so what is your name said Sakura starting to walk. "It is Lang." Said the boy. "Xio Lang." Sakura nodded to him. All right then but what does your name mean here?

"Li."

"Okay then Li." could it really be him?!! No he isn't coming back Sakura!

Sakura showed him her mustang and he put his stuff in the trunk.

_**(AN: I DO NOT KNOW IF THEY HAVE MSUTANGS OVER THERE BUT THEY DO IN MY STORY!!! BEAR WITH ME HERE!!)**_

Sakura hopped into the driver's seat and waited for Li to hop into the passenger side.

With that they drove off to her home where Madison awaited them.

Little did they know they were being watched carefully.


End file.
